Brutal Love
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: "The only one who can treat Izaya Orihara right - is another Orihara. A Heiwajima doesn't even deserve the chance." Hachimenroppi's convinced that Izaya belongs with him. And he'll do anything to get Izaya to love him back. Yandere!Roppi, IzaRoppi.
1. Chapter 1

Hachimenroppi initially thought seeing his closest friend fall into a relationship was a good thing. Izaya had finally found someone, out of all his beloved humans, to call his own. That was fine, Roppi was mostly okay with it, even though when he thought of Izaya being with someone it was usually him. Some may even go as far as to say he was happy for Izaya; after all the informant was a infamous and widely hated person. It was good that he had another person on his side, besides Roppi himself, right?

Again, that's what he initially thought. Slowly, Izaya began to invest more time in Delic and their relationship, rather than Roppi and his job. He began canceling meetings with clients, slowly stopped harassing Shizuo, and began to develop a softer side. Izaya also started spending more time at home but refused to invite Roppi over and that pissed him off. After everything he'd given Izaya, he got tossed away like trash?

Then, the kicker was when Izaya, one day out of the blue, asked for the duplicate key to his apartment he'd given Roppi. Apparently, Delic didn't want any potential interruptions while they were together; Roppi had hung up on him right then and there, fuming. He couldn't believe that Izaya had the nerve to even ask. He wasn't going to give up that key; that was a symbol of their relationship. Even though most of the time Izaya left his door open, him _giving_ Roppi the key to his house meant so much. Especially to Roppi himself... After all, he was in love with his best friend. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but one day, he'd realized that while everyone else seemed to be in black and white, Izaya was the only person he saw in full color. He was the only who stood amongst the crowd. He began loving the little things Izaya did, the things everyone else found annoying. Yet he kept it to himself. He could never have Izaya. Not in the way he wanted. So he kept quiet, and played the role of supportive best friend. Izaya never even noticed.

But this thing with Delic, it was getting on Roppi's last nerve. The handful of times he'd met Delic, was more than he'd ever needed. Delic was loud, unashamed, and way too into music. He was bordering on obnoxious. He didn't see what Izaya saw and yet they were going on a year in a few days.

He wanted them to be over. He wanted Izaya to himself again, in a world where everyone hated him. Where it was Izaya and Roppi vs everyone else. He wanted to be the only one in Izaya's life. Roppi wanted to be with him. And as Roppi secretly watched Izaya and Delic go on dates and stay in at home or even get intimate, he came to a conclusion. He would need to cut Delic out of the picture. Literally. Izaya wouldn't let Delic go any other way.

Izaya had to admit, he'd been starting to think he'd never get into a real romantic relationship. And why wouldn't he? All of human kind hated him on some level for all the shit he caused, and while he might've had a little interest in Shizuo - he knew those feelings would never be returned.

But then, he met the blonde's cousin - Delic. And he was everything Shizuo wasn't. But it was a good thing. Because unlike the other Heiwajima, Delic would actually _want_ Izaya around. He made it clear from the moment they met how attracted to the informant he was. He even renounced his playboy ways just to have a real relationship with Izaya, and the raven couldn't have believed himself to be any more fortunate.

However... not everything was all sunshine forever. He realized the strain he'd been putting on his friendship with his own cousin, Hachimenroppi, ever since he got with Delic officially. And the possessive blonde always wanted Izaya for himself, so it meant less and less time for him to be around anyone else. Maybe Delic had even picked up on Roppi's feelings first, because he demanded Izaya ask for his apartment key back. And when Roppi angrily hung up on him... that was when he started to realize.

But they were cousins! And he was happy to be with Delic. Izaya sighed, shaking pestering thoughts out of his head as he aimlessly flipped through TV channels. Delic was out on the balcony right now, smoking a cigarette. A habit Izaya never liked.

Roppi was sitting in the spare room he'd claimed for himself years ago, the TV on and lowered so that he could keep an ear out for Izaya. Roppi had snuck back into the house when Izaya had gone out, most likely with Delic. He was in the kitchen eating when the pair had come back and spotted him almost immediately. Roppi had then thrown his half eaten sandwich away and sauntered out of the area, tossing over his shoulder "I'll stay in _my_ room. You guys do whatever. I'll stay out of your way." Before either of them were able to say anything. That was hours ago. Roppi had been confined to the room heard the balcony door since then, and he wasn't exactly happy about. A virtual stranger was taking over his spot in Izaya's life, the spot he'd carved for himself over the years, in just under a year. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

Roppi had heard the balcony door slide open, and he sat up from where he'd flung himself on the bed. He had come up with the idea to mess with Izaya's head a little bit as he had sat there in the dark room. Just enough to start him doubting Delic. That was where it'd all begin.

So Roppi began to put his plan into action, carefully opening his bedroom door and creeping down the hallway, past the tall glass doors that led outside. He looked over at where Izaya was spread out all over the couch flicking through the channels, and for the first time in a while, smiled to himself. He hopped over the back of the couch, landing right next to Izaya. "Hey there, Izaya~" Roppi purred, getting as close to his cousin as possible without making it weird. "How's it going with Delic?" He questioned innocently, raising his eyebrows. "I haven't seen him in a while. I hope everything is okay between you two? I was worried you'd caught Delic cheating or something and decided to cut him off."

Izaya could sense Roppi's presence before he even spoke, or made his way near the couch. Normally he would've welcomed it, but he read Roppi way better than any other person. And he could tell his intentions weren't just for friendly conversation. An eyebrow raised, he placed the remote back down on the couch beside him and looked at the other raven.

"Everything's fine, why do you ask? Delic wouldn't cheat, Roppi, you've got the wrong idea about him..."

"He wouldn't, you say." Roppi muttered, grinding his teeth together in annoyance. "Yet, have you ever asked why his past relationships never worked? Why they were always so... Short lived?" He said, pulling his facade back into place. While Izaya must have caught wind of his feelings, maybe even his intentions, Roppi doubted he knew everything. He just had to keep playing dumb; playing innocent. He just needed to set his pawns up in the right way so when _he_ was ready, they'd all fall and take each other down. It would be beautiful. And Roppi, because he loved Izaya so much, would help him stand again. But only if Roppi could remain at his side forever. That was his condition. If not... Well then, Roppi would have to force him down a peg or two and make Izaya depend on him.

Roppi focused his attention back on Izaya, staring at him in mock concern. "Maybe you should talk to him about that, or maybe even check into his background a little. Some digging never hurt anybody~" Roppi said, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just trying to look out for you. After all, no one can change _that_ quickly. Delic is lying to you about something."

Izaya caught wind of what Roppi was doing, they were related after all. Sometimes he asked Roppi to help him with work in the past and go out impersonating him, and Roppi always did it. Why? The answer was obvious.

So he was obviously trained by the best when it came to toying with emotions and making everything work out in his favor. However... using Delic was inexcusable. After all, Izaya loved the blonde… didn't he?

"I'm aware of Delic's past... but he's renounced his ways, and I'm inclined to believe him. After all, he's never out partying anymore and I'm with him when he DJs at PsycheDelic Dreams. If anything, Delic is the one who rarely lets me out of _his_ sight." He could read the annoyance in Roppi's vibrant crimson eyes, and suppressed his smirk.

Roppi narrowed his eyes at Izaya, finding his opening. "Maybe the reason he keeps you so close," Roppi said, inching closer, "is because your perspective is cut short when there's something in your way." Roppi could kiss himself for thinking of that on the spot. "Think about it!" Roppi insisted, looking toward the glass doors where Delic had stepped outside. He needed to put these thoughts into Izaya's head and then beat it; He didn't want to have to keep up 'small talk' with Delic, nor did he even want to see his face. If he did, Roppi was a little worried he'd end up cutting it off. As much as he wanted to spend time with Izaya, he wanted to do it with no other people hanging around. So he just had to wait. "When you're as smothered by someone as you are with Delic, that person won't be able to see past what they want to see. If you're catching my drift, here." Roppi said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Basically, what I'm saying is, you can't see Delic's true self or even his intentions because you're blinded by love," Roppi's lip curled in disgust at just the thought of it, "but unlike you, I can see everything clearly. I have no bias toward him, and I can see everything he's doing." He stated triumphantly. "Ask him about the cute young guy with the white jacket and pink headphones, Izaya. Watch him freeze and come up with an excuse." Roppi smiled at Izaya, leaning to kiss his cheek. And it wasn't a friendly smile. Not at all. It was completely vicious.

It was because he knew that that little tidbit of info would be all Izaya needed to start questioning himself and Delic. Even though Izaya prided himself on finding humans fascinating and their emotions and actions exciting, he sometimes forgot he was one too. And jealousy and doubt was one of the more simple emotions. With a few well-placed words, anyone could experience it. You just had to know what buttons to push. Roppi stood up from the couch, straightening out his shirt, then walked over to hallway leading to his room.

"Test out my little theory. If he passes, I won't bring this up any more. If not... Well," Roppi turned to smirk at Izaya.

"You know where to find me."

 _Yes, but you a bias towards me._

 _You love me._

Was what Izaya wanted to say. However, he froze upon hearing those final words. Suddenly Izaya wasn't so cool and confident.

"Psyche...?" The android Shinra had built for him... could their close friendship possibly secretly be something more? He never thought about it until now. Psyche seemed too loyal to do such a thing. But Delic did often call him things like cute and adorable... and they did hang out and even work together quite often...

Before he could say anything more, Roppi was gone. And Delic returned. Izaya didn't like this, not one bit. He was used to being the one in charge, playing everyone else like pawns on a chess board. Now... Roppi was resembling him a little too much. Dare he say, he was a little attracted to it.

"Delic..."

He knew the blonde couldn't sense his internal conflict, Delic unfortunately had the same intelligence as that protozoan he used to fight daily. But that could also work to his advantage, being that he couldn't trick someone as smart as Izaya Orihara for very long.

 _Focus..._

He told himself.

He knew that letting his thoughts run wild would mess things up terribly. If something really was going on with Psyche and Delic, he wanted it to appear as if he had no suspicions at all. He wanted to hear Delic confess without being accused.

So he kept a calm demeanor, since putting up a facade was never difficult for the informant. "You've got work again with Psyche tomorrow, don't you? How are you two, anyway?"

Delic plopped down next to Izaya, casually slinging an arm across his shoulders. "Psyche? Yeah, I got work with that cutie again tomorrow." He said, twirling a piece of Izaya's hair between his fingers. "And we're pretty good. I missed him a lot. We have a lot to catch up on…"

"Oh, hey…" Delic said, turning to face Izaya. "Is it okay if Psyche and I hang tomorrow night? It's just that it's been awhile since I've seen him and well..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "You okay with that? We didn't have anything planned anyways, right?"

Izaya didn't dare let the pang in his heart show in his facial expression. After all, that'd give away that something was wrong. And nothing was supposed to be wrong in Delic's eyes. Yes... Izaya had himself convinced he was still in control, just as always.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm sure he's missed you, you're like his best friend you know..." He looked down at his lap, trying to play it cool when he continued.

"I actually thought I'd pay Shinra a visit tomorrow."

 _Boom._

Delic was always jealous of him with Shinra, because he knew Shinra and him had a thing in high school and feelings were never fully buried on Shinra's side.

Delic paused, looking over at Izaya after statement, a swirl of jealousy pulsing through him. "Oh?" He said, removing his arm from around Izaya slowly. "What will you be doing there?" He asked as he picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels.

"If that's the case, then maybe I'll spend the night with Psyche." Delic said, finally settling on something to watch. "That sound okay?"

"Sure, why not?" Izaya smirked slightly. "I've gotten used to not being alone at night, though, so I suppose I'll have to sleep over Shinra's if you were to stay at Psyche's..."

He eyed the blonde. "Of course, I assumed you'd much rather spent the night with me... Considering we can do different activities than you can with Psyche~."

Delic stiffened, turning to look at Izaya once more.

"Go right ahead then." He ground out, standing up swiftly from the couch and marching into the kitchen. "While you're there…" Delic started as he rummaged around the fridge, pulling out a beer and slamming the door closed, feeling slightly satisfied at hearing it squeak on its hinges. "Tell Shinra Psyche is due for an update soon. He was telling me about it last time we were together." He said as he returned to the living room, plopping back down on the couch, much farther from Izaya than he just had been. "Maybe I'll bring Psyche to the petting zoo or something," Delic mused out loud. "He texted me a few days ago talking about wanting to see some bunnies and stuff."

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." He answered rather bitterly. Izaya could feel Delic's eyes on him, breathing a long sigh. This was all in his head, and he was playing right into Roppi's hands. How foolish of him. This is something a Heiwajima would do, not an Orihara.

He forced himself calm down, putting on a small smile as he scooted over down the couch and placed a hand on the blonde's chest, leaning in towards him a bit as if to place subliminal messages of seduction in his mind. "I'm sorry, Delic. Maybe I was letting my jealousy get the best of me. After all, you two are pretty close.. I can't really help it." He traced his finger up and down. "When was the last time we went out?"

Delic deflated, feeling Izaya's hands on him and hearing his words. He turned toward the dark haired man, opening his arms so he could hold him more comfortably. "It's fine," He grumbled, running his fingers up and down the length of Izaya's arm. "Just a little out of character, no? Where is this coming from?" He said, ignoring Izaya's last question. He kissed Izaya's cheek, wanting him to look at him, waiting patiently until he did so. "I only love you. I love Psyche too.. But not in the way I do you. He is, and will always just be, a close friend of mine." Delic said firmly, looking Izaya in the eyes.

Back in the bedroom, Roppi sat slumped against the wall, having started pacing when he heard Izaya apologize. It had been going great until- Until Izaya realized something. Roppi figured it was something along the lines of him noticing he had fell right into his game. While Roppi appreciated how sharp Izaya was, it was quite annoying at the moment. He just had to go ruin it. Roppi banged his head against the wall, feeling his irritation grow. He had to calm down before he did something that he would later regret. He had to think. Plan A failed, he just had to think of another way to put an end to the disgusting duo taking up the couch in the living room.

Roppi groaned, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. Fucking Delic.

The only way Izaya would believe Delic was being unfaithful now is if he caught him in the act. That would take some intricate planning but... It could be done.

"I hope so. I only love you as well, Delic." Izaya had some idea Roppi could hear them all the way from his room, and this brought a smirk to his face. He was going to have to try harder than that if he was to break them up, wasn't he~? Yet again, Izaya was the man in charge.

"Forget about it." He waved a hand nonchalantly.

"For now..." Crimson hues looked the blonde up and down before leaning all the way in, connecting their lips in a kiss to indicate what he wanted - something even Delic could understand.

Delic couldn't respond because suddenly he had a mouthful of Izaya, yet he had no complaints. There was no need for talking anymore, anyways. He kissed back almost immediately, his hands going to bury themselves in Izaya's dark locks and tongue darting out to lick across the informant's bottom lip. Yeah, words were overrated anyways.

Roppi watched Delic and Izaya make out from where he'd snuck down the hallway, jealousy burning through every fiber of his being. He couldn't help but stare at where Delic had his hands on Izaya, the urge to rip them off growing stronger every minute. He could make Izaya feel better than Delic ever could, whether it be physically or emotionally. Yet it was Delic on the couch, tasting and touching what was rightfully his. It made his blood boil. He ground his teeth together, trying to hold back his anger. He stalked back to his room, trying not to slam the door behind himself. It was childish, after all.

Roppi gathered his phone, keys, and coat, deciding on a plan of action. He'd go and pay Psyche a little visit. From there he wasn't sure if he should threaten him as Izaya or, put the thought into his head that Delic was planning to leave him behind. If he went with the first option, Psyche would obviously run to Delic and tell him everything. Delic would automatically side with his best friend. He had known Psyche longer than Izaya, after all. And it wouldn't be out of character for Izaya to threaten someone, especially Psyche. After all, he'd made it very clear he was jealous of Psyche...

If Roppi went with the second option, Psyche would be doing most of his dirty work from there. Roppi isn't dumb; and neither is Izaya. Psyche is totally and completely in love with Delic. He can see it in the way the android looks at Delic and follows him around and even in the way he clings to Delic. It's disgustingly cute. And kind of pathetic. If Psyche were to get the idea that Delic was "leaving" him, who knows how the little android would react? He'd probably get desperate, and may even confess his feelings for Delic. All Roppi would have to do from there is make sure Izaya saw it all.~

Either option proved to be an exciting route. Roppi felt so confident in both that he hadn't felt the need to choose one just yet. He decided he would choose one on the way to Psyche's place. He strolled down the hallway, stopping in the living room once again and cleared his throat, breaking the couple apart. "I'm going out, you digusting creatures," Roppi said, letting his lip curl up in disgust. "Please, don't defile the couch. I'll be back in a few hours." He eyed Izaya, then tucked his hands into his coat pockets and exited the apartment.

He really couldn't wait to tear the two apart.


	2. Chapter 2

The android was blissfully unaware of anything in his own home, currently hugging the pink stuffed bunny Delic gave him on the couch as he watched TV. It was true that Psyche was falling in love with Delic, but he wouldn't even realize it unless it was pointed out to him. After all, not only was he new to human emotions, but he'd never think of hurting Izaya - the creator he admired and looked up to upon first being made.

Once he heard a knock at the door, he smiled and jumped up - running over to answer.

"Deliiiiii~!"

He pulled open the door, surprised to find Roppi there. Roppi never visited! He'd never even see Roppi unless the misanthrope was hanging around Izaya and he had no other choice! Psyche was aware they didn't have a very good friendship, but he still treated everyone with equal friendliness.

"Roppi-chan?" Psyche blinked.

Roppi looked at the childlike android standing in front of him, eyebrow raising at him. "Don't sound so surprised," He grunted as he pushed his way into Psyche's house, closing and locking and the door behind himself. Roppi looked around a little, cringing at the bright colors and overly loud TV. He sat down gingerly on the couch, shutting off the television and patting the space next to himself. "Come, Psyche." He said calmly. "Let's… talk."

Roppi waited until Psyche hesitantly sat down next to him, then turned to look him. The older raven just stared at him for a minute, his eyes landing on the bright pink bunny forever smiling at nothing. Roppi bit back his grimace as he looked back at Psyche. "Delic got you that, hm? It's... Very pink." He stated, fiddling with the fur on the sleeves of his jacket. Roppi knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he wanted the atmosphere to build some. He really wanted to see Psyche break once he finally said what he'd been practicing.

Psyche relaxed visibly from the comment to his stuffed bunny, smiling and hugging it to his chest. "Mhm! It's Psyche-chan's favorite stuffed animal from his collection..." He never quite kicked the habit of talking in third person.

Psyche could tell there was something bigger on Roppi's mind, but he'd wait for it to be brought up instead of prompting him.

"Hmmm," He hummed, staring at Psyche as he squeezed the bunny to his chest. "Delic really does seem to love you." Roppi stated calmly, leaning back some. "It's a shame you won't be around much longer..." He trailed off, sighing somewhat sadly. It came out flatter than he had hoped but, there was nothing he could do. He wasn't one for sympathizing with. Roppi paused, then patted Psyche's knee awkwardly. "Delic won't even notice your absence."

Pink eyes widened with surprise. Psyche blinked, barely even giving his mind time to process what Roppi could be talking about before blurting, "Eh? W-What are you saying? What're you talking about?" He squeezed the bunny a little, kind of scared.

Roppi raised his eyebrows, reviewing what he'd said over in his head. Oh, it did kind of sound kind of like a threat… he should explain.

"What I mean is, you and Delic have been drifting apart, right? Tell me you've noticed?" Roppi started, crossing his arms over his chest. "You and Delic used to be attached at the hip; that is, until Izaya came into the picture." He looked back at Psyche, making sure that he was still following what Roppi was saying. "Delic is slowly removing himself from your life. When's the last time you guys hung out? Weeks? Maybe a month or two ago? That's a long time. Delic isn't being very considerate, no?" Roppi asked, trying to keep the condescending tone out of his voice. "Can you imagine how it'll be when they get married?" He asked, continuing on before Psyche could speak. A harsh laugh was forced out. "It'll be like you never existed in the first place!"

Roppi turned to Psyche, sobering up and looking at him once more with cold, dark eyes. "It'll hurt like hell. After all…

"You're in love with him."

The words stuck in Psyche's mind. He blushed and looked down. He loved Delic... but was it really in a romantic way? Maybe. He knew he wanted to be with Delic forever. He knew he wanted to kiss him. And he knew he'd love to be in Izaya's place.

Izaya... his creator. The man he looked up to as an older brother.

"I do love Deli-chan... and Psyche-chan is scared of getting left behind... but how could he do anything that may hurt Iza-nii? Psyche-chan doesn't exist for love, after all... he's supposed to make his creator happy."

But Psyche looked anything but happy.

Roppi smirked, quickly dropping it before Psyche saw. He'd just found his way behind Psyche's defenses. He capitalized on how sad the android appeared, leaning in towards him to say, "Why should you care what hurts Izaya and what doesn't? He cares for no one. He destroys and breaks people for a living. Izaya is the type of person who doesn't deserve to be happy."

 _Except with me._

Roppi thought longingly.

"I say, you take what you want." The misanthrope murmured, staring hard at Psyche to get his point across. "If you don't take what you want - what you deserve - then you'll never get. Not in a world like this," Roppi spoke bitterly. "A world designed to give to the rich and take from poor. You need to be forceful. Take things and don't let anyone stop you. Not even Izaya. He doesn't love you." Roppi stated, trying to rile Psyche up.

"Take Delic."

Those words rang through Psyche's head the most. Of course, he still wasn't completely set on this - even if Roppi was convincing him more and more by the second. Izaya was his creator… The man he looked up to, the man other than Shinra who gave him purpose in life. Sure, Izaya wasn't the nicest to him sometimes, but he loved him - right? A different kind of love than the kind he discovered himself to have for Delic, though...

He looked up quietly, and for once, Psyche didn't have the playful glint in his eyes or cheerful smile. No, just a determined gaze.

"Do you think I could do it?"

He didn't even talk in third person.

Roppi laughed loudly, placing a hand on Psyche's shoulder and giving him a rough shake. "If I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't have brought it up." He said, a vicious grin taking over his face. He probably looked insane, yet he didn't care. His plan was working. Not that he doubted it would - but honestly, Roppi thought it would've taken a little more convincing for Psyche to finally take his words to heart.

"Earlier," Roppi said, shaking Psyche once more to get his attention. "I overheard Delic saying he loved you to Izaya earlier. Izaya was pissed about that," He confided. "Izaya has always been jealous of you and Delic. He knows _just_ how close you two are. All you have to do is make Delic realize he only loves you. Not Izaya, but you." He stated, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Izaya has never loved you." Roppi sighed casually, removing his hand from Psyche. "You've always been just a plaything to him. Another pawn on his chessboard. That's all you are, and ever will be, to him. Izaya is not capable of love." He stated firmly, eyes hard. "Not even Delic could change that."

He looked at Psyche, narrowing his eyes at the eerily calm android. "Don't you think Delic deserves better? Show him what he's missing. Tell him." Roppi nearly purred. "I'll help you with it, even. What do you say?"

Psyche's grips on his knees as he sat in front of Roppi tightened a bit. He bit his lower lip once more, out of nervous habit, and cast his glance away from the raven in thought during the silence. Everything Roppi was saying seemed to make sense... maybe it was the small amount of corruption that lingered within him, but he wanted to say...

"Yes."

He made eye contact with the crimson eyed raven.

"It's Psyche's turn~."

He smiled. It was devious. Deceiving.

Roppi didn't bother to hold back his smirk this time, leaning in toward Psyche, who suddenly seemed not so sweet or innocent. The usually bright eyed, childlike android suddenly appeared older and conniving, a dangerous edge somehow appearing. Roppi liked it a lot, actually. "You made the right choice. Now, tell me what you want to do; and whatever it is, let's make sure Izaya sees, hm? He deserves it, after all. He stole Delic from you, now he should be forced to watch you take him back." Roppi said as he tugged his jacket off.

"Let's get started then.~"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, things almost seemed normal at first. Izaya was busy typing away at either work or the chatroom on one of his many computers, somewhat relaxed as he sat at his desk. Delic was around the apartment, but not in the same room.

Roppi twitched when he heard the doorbell ring, a tired smirk creeping onto his face. He didn't think Psyche would work this fast. He had to give the little android some credit. The nerve on him was almost admirable. Yet Roppi was too lazy to answer the door, even with Izaya's voice echoing around the house, asking for someone to get it. Though, thinking about it, he really should get the door, otherwise he'd miss everything. Roppi needed to see everything go down with his own eyes. He needed to see Izaya break, and that thought is what finally got him up and walking down the hall to the front door.

He heard Izaya grunt in thanks as he passed him, yet Roppi said nothing in return - the excitement making his heart flutter where it lay in his chest. He opened the door wide, staring at a determined looking Psyche.

"Well hello there." Roppi purred quietly, trying not to attract Izaya's attention. Not yet, at least.

Psyche had a smile on his face, but it wasn't blissfully innocent or cheery like usual. More like he clearly had an objective in mind, and was trying to let go of all fear of rejection. After all, didn't Delic love him in return? He must have!

"Roppi-chan~." He gave a smile. "Where's Deli-chan?" Straight to the point.

"He's wandering about the place like he owns it." Roppi said lowly as he opened the door wide. "Why don't you go and find him?"

The misanthrope raised an eyebrow, snapping at Psyche to gain his attention.

"Remember what I said." Roppi growled under his breath, glaring hard at Psyche. "Don't fuck this up. Otherwise I'll make your life a living hell. Make sure Izaya see's everything. He deserves what's going to happen today."

Roppi narrowed his eyes at Psyche. "Got it?"

"Be quiet."

It was probably one of the meanest things Psyche ever said to anybody. His equivalence to 'shut up'. But something inside him snapped at the thought of Delic being taken, and he didn't like how Roppi was acting towards him now. It made him scared.

But even after the quiet threat rolled off his tongue, he just smiled and strode ahead past him inside.

He looked around, waiting for the blonde as he heard footsteps walking towards the main room everyone now seemed to be in. Izaya instantly noticed something was wrong by the look in Psyche's eyes, and the fact that he didn't say hello this time like always.

And since Roppi was surprised at Psyche and what he said, he allowed the copy of Izaya push past him and into the house without a fight. He followed Psyche deeper into the place, watching out of the corner of his eye as Izaya slowly twisted around in his chair to furrow his brow at Psyche. Roppi guessed that Izaya picked up on the strange mood, for once thankfully of how sharp Izaya was. That would make getting Izaya to watch everything so much easier.

"Psyche-chan?" Delic questioned as he stepped further into the room. "I missed you and all but, why are you here? Do you miss me also?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Roppi looked between Delic and Psyche, then over at Izaya, who was still staring at Psyche, the anticipation almost killing him.

He was ready for Psyche to break Izaya once and for all. Because Hachimenroppi was one hundred percent ready to pick up every last piece.

Usually Psyche would've broke out into a blush and grin, and acknowledge the fact that Delic was joking - or even confirm that he did in fact miss him, but he couldn't worry about that right now. There was much more important matters to attend to, being that if he didn't do this, he could lose Delic forever. And Roppi was right - Izaya wouldn't care. He wouldn't even think twice about it.

"Psyche-chan needed to talk to Deli-chan right now, it's an emergency." His eyes looked pleading as he gripped onto the blonde's white sleeve.

Delic looked down at Psyche, surprised at how urgent he sounded. It made him more than a little worried. Psyche usually never had anything to be so stressed over, so this must have been serious. He furred his brow, nodding his acceptance.

"Let's go talk somewhere more private then." He grabbed Psyche's hand and began tugging him out of the room as both Roppi and Izaya watched, Roppi unable to say anything without making it suspicious. He cursed his luck, hoping Psyche would say something to get Delic to stay out here. This would all be really pointless if Izaya didn't see what was about to happen.

"No, we can't! Iza-nii needs to hear!" He insisted, putting his feet down. Psyche wouldn't budge. This had to be done perfectly, and he knew it could be - and he could get Delic all to himself for _real._

Psyche gulped, shaking a little out of nerves. But was it an act? Or real?

"I love you, Deli-chan!"

He blurted, face flaring up with a bright pink blush.

"A-And Psyche-chan wants to be with you! Now and forever!"

Izaya stood up abruptly, knocking his desk seat over.

Roppi twisted to look over at Izaya, his eyebrows raising and mouth twitching, trying to hold back his smile. He looked over at where Psyche was still hold Delic's hand and Delic seemed frozen, staring at Psyche with his mouth hanging open and eyes blank. Roppi bit his lip, curiously wondering what Delic was going to say. He didn't think he'd actually accept Psyche's proposal but, there was also a slim chance he might…

Who knows? The only way to find out would be to watch. Roppi focused back on Delic, who still seemed to be computing what his friend had said. He rolled his eyes, hoping Delic got it together soon. Time was wasting after all.

Delic gulped, his mouth opening and closing without anything coming out. He stared at Psyche in confusion, "Psyche..." He murmured. "I-I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll be with me! Please!" Psyche begged, squeezing desperately onto the blonde's hand. He loved Delic so much! They were such a better match! Why was it so hard to accept his proposal?!

Izaya walked over, seemingly calm at first. Then...

Smack!

He smacked Psyche right in the face, sending the android straight to the ground with a narrowed eyed Izaya towering over him.

"How dare you try to take from your creator. I thought you were taught better."

Roppi stiffened, watching as Psyche was sent sprawling on the floor with Izaya glowering down at him. Delic seemed just as shocked, looking at Izaya in outrage.

"Are you crazy?!" He barked, pushing Izaya back a few steps. "Even after what he said he's still important to me and I love him; I don't want to see him hurt." He growled. "Especially at the hands of _you_."

Delic sighed rubbing his forehead before extending a hand to Psyche to pull him to his feet.

Psyche started crying, wanting so badly to confess the truth and beg for his creator's forgiveness - and yet also wanting to beg for Delic to be his just as much.

Izaya glared at the blonde. "I thought all this time you loved me, not the android only created _because_ of me - Delic, you idiot." He hissed.

"And don't fucking put your hands on me, either."

Izaya's nails into his palms in his fists.

Delic took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep himself from blowing up and doing something he might regret. He turned to Izaya, pink eyes ablaze. "I do love you, Izaya. Like I told you before, I love Psyche also; Just- Not like I love you, I don't think-" He rambled.

Roppi's eyebrows raised, as he watched the three of them. Delic _didn't think_ he loved Psyche the way he loved Izaya? That didn't sound very definite. Roppi could've laughed at all of this. Everything was going according to plan - and better, even. He stayed as still as possible though, trying not to draw attention to himself.

 _"You don't think?!"_

Izaya demanded incredulously, eyes wide with disbelief. That small amount of hope that Delic really only loved him had just flown out the window. He knew it. He knew nobody could possibly love him for very long.

And Psyche, who seemed like a much better match for Delic in both his own eyes and Izaya's, stood a sniffling and shaking mess as he stared down at the floor.

Izaya glared daggers at the two, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. "It's obvious now you two are the ones who really belong with each other. Take your stuff and get out by the time I'm back."

Delic stared as Izaya snatched his jacket from the coat hanger and stomped to the door, unable to say anything, his throat suddenly dry. "Wait-" He choked out, but it was too late, Izaya had already disappeared through the door.

Roppi couldn't help it, he laughed at how heartbroken Delic looked, which immediately caught the pair's attention. He sobered up, a small sigh escaping him.

"I thought you would have done better, Delic." He said, shaking his head. "You completely froze, hm? Too bad. At least you gained something." Roppi gestured to Psyche. "He's loved you from the moment he's met you. Adorable." Roppi deadpanned as he begun to make his exit.

"Don't fuck up again this time, Delic."

"Oh-" He said, turning to look at them once more before he left. "Don't worry about Izaya. In fact, never contact him again." A wicked smile took shape on Roppi's face. "I'll take care of him from now on. He won't ever need anyone else."

With that, Roppi exited the penthouse, fairly skipping as he went to catch up with Izaya.


End file.
